<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End of it All by KimpatsuNoHoseki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148802">End of it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki'>KimpatsuNoHoseki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mettius Tarasyl'an [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Game Play Battle, Judgement, M/M, The Fade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle with Corypheus is here. The breach must be closed once and for all; and Mettius will finally have the opportunity to deal with Solas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mettius Tarasyl'an [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End of it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Avanna, Mettius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avanna, Tallus. What is going on this morning?” Mettius looked up from the scout reports he was reading at his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Gereon sends word of a breakthrough in their research with Dagna and requests you and Dorian to head down at your earliest convenience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Tallus. When Dorian is done with his morning bath we’ll head down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course sir. The Sentinel Abelas was also hoping to speak to you this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send Abelas up. I’ll speak to him now as we wait.” Tallus nodded and turned to head back down the stairs. “Tallus, could you ask the kitchens to send something up as well, please? Gratias ago meo. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ilicit, Mettius.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aneth ara, Evanuris Mettius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aneth ara, Abelas.” Mettius waved the Sentinel into the room. “Please come join me on the balcony.” Mettius waited for Abelas to step out first before he followed and pulled the door mostly closed behind him. Dorian would see that and know he was out here speaking to Abelas. Dorian was good about allowing the two to speak privately. “How are the Sentinels settling in? Having any issues?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The shemlen guards have quickly adapted to us. The Captain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cullen.” Mettius supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Cullen. He has been a great help in directing his troops to allow us to take over the main defenses. Those that had guarded the main points have shifted to other roles. There was some tension, but Cullen’s suggestion of a ‘friendly contest’ was good. They fought well, but learned why the Sentinel guard ancient sites. It is good to be at Tarasy’lan Te’las.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad to have you here, lethallin. Especially as it seems the pretender is working his way this direction based on the recent reports. He was not pleased to have lost Vir’abelasan as well as the Eluvian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is coming here then. Your next battle is not far off.” Abelas turned from the view over Skyhold to look at Mettius. “It is good we are here as extra protection then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what of Fen'Harel? Will you let him continue on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fen’Harel banal las halamshir var vhen. Solas ena din. Banal enfenim,” Mettius gazed down to the courtyard just as Solas walked across it. “Do nothing for now, Abelas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Evanuris Mettius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon the intrusion, Abelas and Mettius. But food has been brought up. I do hope you will join us, Abelas.” Dorian knocked on the side of the balcony door before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Amatus.” Mettius nodded and waved Abelas back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three sat around the main desk in the room and helped themselves to the meal provided. Various fruits, cheeses, meats, and breads covered the board along with three glasses and a jug of light wine. Tallus, once again, knowing to provide enough for three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After we eat, Dorian and I will be headed to the armoury. It sounds like Gereon, Felix, and Dagna finalised the runes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Tevinter mages do seem to know what to look for when dealing with the ancient magics.” Abelas commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It helps that Mettius revealed the truth shortly into our courtship and has helped fill in where there are gaps.” Dorian toasted Mettius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vir’abelasan likely helped Felix quite a bit. I imagine having thousands of years of knowledge that just needs a filter has increased their ability to move forward swiftly.” Mettius was in the process of reaching for another fruit when a soundwave explosion rent through the air accompanied by a flash of green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems Corypheus has lost his patience and has come to us.” Dorian stated looking out the balcony windows to the new tear in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s in the direction of the Valley of Sacred Ashes.” Mettius moved towards the balcony. “Dorian, gather everyone in the War Room. Abelas, ready the Sentinels to guard Skyhold. We end this now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inquisitor, we have not enough troops to send with you.” Cullen protested. “Many are still healing after the Arbor Wilds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly what he is hoping for, I suppose.” Dorian stated with his arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine he won’t have as many troops either. He likely came here as quickly as he could to reopen the breach.” Leliana pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you will either need to close the breach again, or risk it swallowing the world whole.” Gereon mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t that destroy him too?” Jospehine asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No guarantee on that with what we witnessed at Mythal’s temple.” Mettius shook his head. “No, a party of us will meet him there and end this now. The Sentinels will stay here to guard Skyhold and protect those that stay behind. Cullen send what troops you can with us. We will meet him for the final time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing we finished this morning then.” Felix grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Vivienne, gather what mages can fight. Bull, ready the Chargers. Sera, you and Cole lead the scouts and archers to find the best positions to attack from. Varric, Rainier, and Solas will be back up. Dorian, Feliz, and Gereon with me.” Mettius passed out his orders, including an extra slip to the dwarf with directions to stop Solas from acting once Corypheus was dead. He knew that the note wouldn’t make complete sense to the dwarf right now, but he also knew that he could trust Varric to do what was asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, where is your Maker now?” Mettius heard from ahead of him. He was slightly distracted, understandably, as the rubble around his group started to float. “Call him. Call down His wrath upon me. You cannot, for He does not exist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around the corner, they could easily see Corypheus standing in the middle of an archway facing down Inquisition scouts.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I alway figured Corypheus liked to ignore my hints.” Mettius shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now really isn’t the time, Amatus.” Dorian whispered harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Corypheus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know.” Felix and Dorian stated at the same time with eye rolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think that Solas fellow will do a similar speech?” Gereon asked, almost amused. Mettius could do nothing but silently agree. Fen’Harel was always a bit vain for being the God of Rebellion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never!” Shouted all of the scouts in reply to Corypheus’ demand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish.” With a sneer, Corypheus threw out his hands to send a shockwave at the scouts, knocking them off of their feet. In the next moment fear demons appeared before him and started attacking the scouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re up.” Mettius dogged out from the corner aiming for the nearer demon. A few slices of his daggers later, along with blasts of magic from the mages with him, saw all the demons destroyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you would come.” Corypheus stated with a mocking bow, eyeing Mettius and the three Tevinter mages behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we would. You provided such a nice invitation after all.” Mettius tossed back. “It all ends here, Corypheus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so it shall.” Corypheus called upon his powers through the artifact sending a rumbling across the mountain. Soon towers, rocks, and whole sections of land were lifting into the air. Members of the Inquisition were knocked back as the courtyard they had been standing in and nearby rooms all rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is one way to isolate who he fights directly.” Dorian mused aloud as the group worked to stay standing. Glancing around showed whole sections of the Frostback Mountain range lifted along with them. Some sections floating a ways off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are.” Corypheus started as the land started to settle. “A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to have missed the hints, Pretender. I am already a God!” Mettius stated as he glared at the blighted creature. He was once again ignored as Corypheus instead sneered at him. From behind the broken tower at the blighted creature’s back, Corypheus’ pet dragon climbed over the wall. Hissing at Mettius and the mages. Just as the dragon went to pounce on them, another crashed into it from the side. It was Morrigan, having finally succeeded in her dragon transformation spell. They all watched as the dragons toppled over the side of the floating land. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dare.” Corypheus growled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A dragon. How clever of you. It will avail you nothing.” Instead of replying, Mettius shot a fireball at Corypheus. It was a symbol to the others to start attacking as well. No need to waste time while the monster spoke. “You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my Divine will!” Corypheus threw up a shield before the fireball could make contact. “I shall sear you from the very heavens!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone skillfully dodged as Corypheus threw his own fireball back. While Felix worked with various runes to set up traps. Gereon and Dorian worked their specialty magic. Soon Necromancer and Arcane Warrior spells were flying across the field at Corypheus. Mettius focused on using his rogue skills to get in close with his daggers, only pausing to restore his magical shields and regeneration fields.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you desire death, you shall have it.” Corypheus called out as he jumped back from Mettius’ daggers while bringing his hands together for an overpowered shot of his own. The attack landed on top of Felix, knocking the Altus out. Gereon paused in his attacks to heal and revive his son while Dorian and Mettius chased Corypheus into another part of the tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think to best </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your feeble magicks?” Corypheus taunted. “You are nothing! All you love will be ground under the Imperium’s heel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he not realise he is currently fighting four of us from the Imperium?” Dorian asked, amazed at Coyrpheus’ lack of knowledge. “I knew he was missing things, but that should have been fairly obvious.” Dorian glanced down at the Tevinter style fighting robes they had all donned for the fight. The robes were strewn with various runes that Gereon, Felix, and Dagna had been researching specifically for this fight and dealing with Solas after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you so desire death, you shall have it. Feel my wrath, little wretch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s just insulting! Little wretch? I think he doesn’t like me.” Mettius called back to the others as everyone now worked to throw spells at Corypheus, dodging and boulders he sent flying their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two screeches rent the air, interrupting whatever else Corypheus planned to say. Everyone looked up and watched as the two dragons circled each other. Finally the more purplish one latched on Corypheus’ black dragon, causing both to spiral down as they clawed at each other. With a loud crash both dragons smashed into the ground not far from the fighters. Morrigan, injured heavily, transformed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morrigan lives, we must go to her aid.” Mettius called out. The four switched their focus to finishing off the dragon. The sooner it was gone, the sooner they could finish off Corypheus. It took longer and more healing potions than expected to finish off the dragon. As the dragon drew it’s last breath Corypheus called down to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let it end here! Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t look good.” Dorian stated as they all watched Corypheus manipulate the space in front of him. A red staticy ball formed, shooting pulses of electricity out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed not. Hurry.” Mettius called as he worked his way through the ruin, trying to find stairs to lead him to Corypheus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to alarm anyone, but whatever he is doing is causing the Breech to get bigger.” Felix pointed out as they ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for long.” Mettius grit out as they reached the upper platform. All of them started firing upon him again from afar as Mettius ran close with his daggers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like this!” Corypheus called out, pressing them all back with a wall of wind. “I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages… Dumat! Ancient Ones! I beseech you! If you exist - if you ever truly existed - aid me now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Request denied.” Mettius looked into Corypheus’ glowing red eyes with his own glowing green with the power of the fade. With a pull of his hand, Mettius pulled the artifact from Corypheus’; shattering his power. As the blighted creature fell to its knees, Mettius thrust his hand into the air and aimed for the Breech. It was time to close it once and for all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Breech was starting to close, Mettius dropped the artifact. Trusting in Dorian to secure it as planned. Mettius stalked towards the bowed form of Corypheus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted into the Fade?” He asked, almost conversationally. “You can have a one way ticket.” Without warning, Mettius opened a tear inside of Corypheus. Once the green completely covered his form, Mettius shut it, locking Corypheus inside the fade. Injured and nearly dead. Perfect prey for the demons inside. Mettius turned back to Dorian in time to see Felix and Gereon finish creating a perfect replica of the artifact Dorian held. With a nod, Dorian hid the one in his hand away to pass along to Abelas and the Sentinels upon their return to Skyhold. The other, Felix conveniently dropped causing it to split in two. The action completed just as Varric, Solas, and Rainier made their way to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varris and Rainier stopped to watch the Breech close, while the mages watched as Solas made his way to the broken ‘artifact’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Solas?” Asked Mettius after the elf knelt and picked up the two halves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The orb.” Solas shook slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand why you wanted to save such an important artifact.” Mettius ignored the rest of the Inquisition forces catching up to the group and spreading out along what space was available. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.” Solas said, looking over his shoulder at Mettius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but no God likes his artifacts of power destroyed. Do they?” Everyone watched as the elf’s back straightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you implying, Inquisitor?” Solas set the broken pieces down and stood to face Mettius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is time for you to pay for your attempt Fen’Harel.” Mettius stated. “I’m sure by now you’ve realised you failed in your plot to lock everyone away in the Golden City. Many of us stayed on this side. Watching history and the world of Thedas change with your actions. You may have chosen to sleep the Ages away, but others watched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Others like you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are one of the Forgotten then. I always wondered what seemed so familiar about you.” Mettius bowed slightly in acknowledgement that Solas had finally understood. “Inquisitor Mettius Tarasy’lan. Tarasy’lan Te’las, Skyhold. That is your seat of power, like Mythal’s in the Arbor Wilds. I should have made that connection months ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your years asleep slowed your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must have. So what do we do now, Evanuris Mettius. You are weakened from your fight with Corypheus and Ages without followers. I am weakened from fighting demons below and Ages of sleep. However, I have been called by Elvhen over the years, keeping my power up. You are a Forgotten One. Lost to the Ages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are correct that I alone cannot do much Fen’Harel. But two gods?” Mettius stated, mysteriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf.” A voice called out from behind the mages. Everyone watched in surprise as a woman with white hair stepped up and stopped by Mettius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother? Flemeth is? No...” Morrigan asked in shock. “But she was killed by King Alastair and the Grey Wardens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was too weak to unlock the orb after my slumber.” Solas spoke over Morrigan, gaze locked on the Witch of the Wilds. “The failure was mine. I should pay the price, but the People, they need me. I am so sorry, Mythal.” Like flames, whispers of Mythal and Witch of the Wilds spread through the Inquisition troops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry as well, old friend.” She replied, reaching a hand out to touch his cheek. “But you must answer for your multiple crimes. As Mythal, the Goddess of Justice, you will answer for your actions before me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lethallan, please.” Solas beseeched her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mar solas ena mar din, Fen’Harel. Ma banal las halmshir var vhen.” Mettius spoke out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do more for our people than you, Forgotten God!” Solas yelled back. “Locking the gods away was to save them from servitude!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they traded servitude to Gods to that of humans. You weakened the people by locking the gods away. You have slept these years away and have not seen what your actions caused. You have not been here to bear witness.” Mettius said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you have tried to do to others, will be done now to you.” Mythal spoke out, a flash of her magic caused binding runes to appear on Solas’ skin. “You will not so easily remove this vallaslin, Fen’Harel. Let all know your crime and punishment.” With one last flash of light, everyone watched as Solas fell to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you done?” he cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Locked your powers away.” Mythal calmly replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fen’Harel, known as Solas, your trial is over and punishment handed out.” Mettius stated loudly. “No help will be offered to you by the Inquisition or our allies in the future. It is time for you to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one spoke as Solas stumbled to his feet. The crowd stepped out of his way as he came near, creating room for him to walk through. Mettius was sure that if Solas was in less shock at losing his powers, the God of Rebellion would have done more. However, the spell Mythal used to bind him would see him powerless for Ages to come. It was a problem they’d have to deal with at another time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, the Inquisition needed to remove the rest of Corypheus’ followers from Thedas. If he could, he would also start the Inquisition on the path of loosening the Chantry’s hold on the populace. Mettius knew, and fully supported, that Dorian wanted to return to Tevinter and continue the changes they had started with House Alexios and Tilani; and Mettius wanted to be by his husband’s side every step of the way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations (Latin is used to supplement Tevene)<br/>Avanna - friendly greeting (Tevene)<br/>Gratias ago meo - my thanks (Latin)<br/>Ilicet - right away, immediately, forthwith (Latin)<br/>Aneth ara - friendly greeting among Elvhen (Elven)<br/>Evanuris - leader; way to refer to the gods (Elven)<br/>Shemlen - ‘quick step’; refers to humans (Elven)<br/>Tarasy’lan Te’las - the place where the sky was held back; refers to Skyhold (Elven)<br/>Lethallin - friend (Elven)<br/>Vir’abelasan - the Well of Sorrows (Elven)<br/>Eluvian - mirror (Elven)<br/>Fen’Harel banal las halamshir var vhen - Fen’Harel does nothing to further our people (butchered Elven)<br/>Solas ena din - Pride will be death (butchered Elven)<br/>Banal enfenim - nothing to fear (Elven)<br/>Amatus - term of endearment (Tevene)<br/>Lethallan - friend; females (Elven)<br/>Vallaslin - blood writing (Elven)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>